Diameter is an authentication, authorization and accounting (AAA) protocol for computer networks and is a successor to Radius. The Diameter base protocol is defined in IETF RFC 3588, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Diameter messages use a per user framework and exist in the format of request-answer messages. Diameter answer messages travel back to the request source via the same path through which the request message was routed using hop-by-hop transport.
Congestion and other communication issues (e.g., link failure) can prevent or hinder Diameter messages from reaching an appropriate destination. If a Diameter request message or a corresponding answer message is lost or undelivered, problems can arise. For example, Diameter messages may be used to authenticate subscribers for service access. If subscribers are not authenticated, the subscribers may be denied service access. Hence, to reduce problems associated with Diameter message delivery, it is important that Diameter nodes are made aware of network management information, such as node availability information, path availability information, and congestion information.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for Diameter network management.